


A place to text a photo in reply to the reply.

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: The Hearth Series [21]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Friendship, Late Night texts, M/M, Support, mentions of alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: He’s not interested.





	A place to text a photo in reply to the reply.

** A place to text a photo in reply to the reply. **

Aaron stared at his phone for ten minutes before opening a new conversation and sending Dave a message. _He’s not interested._

Dave’s reply was awfully quick for someone who should have been asleep. What do you mean, he’s not interested???

Switching back, Aaron took a screenshot of the simple conversation with Spencer and then sent the photo to Dave. _I asked, he said no. I may be too hungover for work tomorrow._

That’s okay, I’ll be busy ripping our little genius a new one.

_Don’t do anything I… Hell… Have fun Dave. See you at some point tomorrow._

Night Aaron, try not to let it get to you too much.

_Right._


End file.
